I Was Feeling Epic
I Was Feeling Epic is the sixteenth and final episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and seventy-first episode of the series overall. It is also the series finale. A one-hour retrospective aired before the finale. Summary OLD FRIENDS – With the fate of Mystic Falls at stake, Stefan and Damon must fight their greatest enemy for one last battle.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/02/the-vampire-diaries-episode-816-i-was.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Special Appearance by *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *David Anders as John Gilbert *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson *Jaz Sinclair as Beatrice Bennett *Natashia Williams as Lucy Bennett Recurring Cast *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce Co-Starring *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Maria Howell as Ayana *Jen Harper as The Witch of the Five *Bob Banks as Tiki's Grandfather Trivia *All main characters of the show (former and current; except Klaus) were featured although there's letter featured from him in the last minutes when Caroline's epilogue is shown. *This episode marks the 150th appearance of Caroline Forbes. *Elena wakes up thanks to Bonnie, who didn't die to do so. *Elena seems to be writing a diary entry after she and Damon died of old age together based on the context of what she's writing. *This episode marks the return of Jeremy Gilbert, John Gilbert, Jenna Sommers and Elena Gilbert. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion **Woods **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **Mystic Falls Police Station **Cave and underground tunnels **Mystic Falls High School **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Town Square **Gilbert House *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory Continuity *This episode marks Elena Gilbert's 134th appearance (excluding her voice cameo in the Season Seven finale, Gods and Monsters, and several archive footage appearances), returning after a 37-episode absence since the Season Six finale, I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *This is the first and only episode to credit Nina Dobrev as a special guest star. *This is the second episode to credit Steven R. McQueen as a special guest star. *Vicki was last seen in We're Planning a June Wedding. *Katherine was last seen through a hallucination in While You Were Sleeping *John and Jenna were last seen through a hallucination in 500 Years of Solitude. *Jeremy was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *This will be the eight season finale to feature Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric; the seventh to feature Matt and Jeremy; the fifth to feature Tyler; the third to feature Enzo and Jenna and the second to feature Vicki, John, Lizzie and Josie. *As of this episode Caroline will be the first non-lead character to appear in every episode of a season. *The voice-over is made by Nina Dobrev. **This is the first and only episode of the season not to feature a voice-over made by Ian Somerhalder. Behind the Scenes *''"I was feeling epic"'' is a line from Lexi to Stefan from season one's 162 Candles. *This is the final episode of . **This will be the first and only episode of the series to air at 9pm rather than its usual timeslot. This is due to a one-hour retrospective that will air at 8pm. *Shooting of the final episode ended on February 8, 2017.Julie Plec on Twitter *The episode aired on Jasmine Guy's 55th birthday. *It is interesting to note that 's aired exactly 20 years ago (March 10, 1997). *Hashtag during the airing is #TVDForever Quotes |-|Teaser #1= :Elena: "What happened? Why am I here right now?" |-|Teaser #2= :Elena (to Stefan): "What happened? Why am I here right now?" |-|Teaser #3= :Damon: "What?" :Elena: "Damon?" |-|Teaser #4= :Elena: "Damon?" :Damon: "Elena?" :Stefan: "Welcome back." |-|Promo= :Elena (flashback): "I'm Elena." :Stefan (flashback): "I'm Stefan." :Damon (flashback): "Hello, brother." :Elena: "Damon?" :Damon: "Elena?" |-|Extended Promo= :Elena (flashback): "I'm Elena." :Stefan (flashback): "I'm Stefan." :Damon (flashback): "Hello, brother." :Elena: "Damon?" :Damon: "Elena?" |-|Sneak Peek= :Stefan: "There's gotta be something we're missing." :Damon: "Nope. Katherine won. She played the long game and finally beat us." :Damon (looking at Elena's empty coffin): "What?" :Stefan: "Earlier, Bonnie's heart stopped... She said she saw Elena." :Elena: "Damon?" :Damon: "Elena?" |-|Extended Promo #2= :Elena (flashback): "I'm Elena." :Stefan (flashback): "I'm Stefan." :Damon (flashback): "Hello, brother." :Elena (flashback): "What are you?" :Stefan (flashback): "You know." :Elena (flashback): "Dear Diary, today will be different." :Bonnie: "Elena!" :Elena: "Today is the day that I get to live again." |-|Inside clip= :Damon: "What is Katherine planning?" :Kelly: "She's gonna burn down Mystic Falls with hellfire tonight." :Vicki: "Katherine told me to ring this bell every five minutes until Mystic Falls burns." :Bonnie:"Are you okay?" :Stefan: "There's gotta be something we're missing." :Damon: "Nope. Katherine won. She played the long game and finally beat us." :Katherine: "I've missed this place, said no one ever." :Matt: "Yeah, it's Sheriff Donovan, activate the evacuation protocol." :Stefan: "I love you so much." :Caroline: "I love you too." Cultural References Multimedia Soundtrack Videos |-|Promotional= The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser (HD) Elena Returns The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser 2 (HD) Elena and Stefan The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser 3 (HD) Elena and Damon The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Promo "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Season 8 Episode 16 Promo Series Finale The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Extended Promo "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Series Finale The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Sneak Peek "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Season 8 Episode 16 Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries 8x16 (Series Finale) Extended Promo 2 - I Was Feeling Epic HD The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD I Was Feeling Epic The CW |-|Behind the Scenes= Cast on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Paul Wesley on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Kat Graham's Instagram Video|TVD Wrap Paul Wesley's Instagram Video|TVD Wrap Candice King and Kat Graham on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Nina Dobrev Records Previously on The Vampire Diaries for The Series Finale Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Damon.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-BonnieCaroline.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Bonnie.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Stefan.jpg Ew-8x16-sneakpeek1.jpg Ew-8x16-sneakpeek2.jpg 8.16-Elena.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-03-03_Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 2, 2017 03-02-2017 Lily Rose Tierney Mumford-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford March 2, 2017 2017-03-01_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Nina Dobrev March 1, 2017 03-01-2017 Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 1, 2017 Ew-8x16-bts Julie Plec-Matt Davis.jpg|Julie Plec and Matt Davis 2017-02-09_Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 9, 2017 2017-02-08_Ian_Somerhalder-Paul_Wesley-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul WesleyTVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_Ian_Somerhalder-Paul_Wesley-Twitter.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-Twitter.jpeg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-Andi_Behring-Instagram.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_Ian_Somerhalder-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-09_Ian_Somerhalder-Camaro-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap.jpg|Lily Rose, Tierney Mumford, cast and crew Feburary 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-Noelle_Jean-Baptiste-Instagram.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-The_CW_TVD-Twitter.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 02-08-2017_Julie_Plec-Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-19-Zach_Roerig-Michael_Trevino-David_Anders.jpg|Zach Roerig, Michael Trevino, David Anders 2017-02-14_Kat_Graham_Candice_King.jpg|Kat Graham, Candice King 02-08-2017 Lily-Rose Tierney-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford Feburary 8, 2017 2017-02-06_Steven_R_McQueen-Instagram.jpg|Steven R. McQueen Feburary 6, 2017 2017-02-03_Kevin_Williamson_Michael_Trevino_Instagram.jpg|Kevin Williamson, Michael Trevino February 3, 2017 02-03-2017 Steven R McQueen-Instagram.jpg|Steven R. McQueen February 3, 2017 2017-02-08_Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-03-Tower_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-03_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-02_Carina_MacKenzie_Instagram.jpg|©Carina Adly MacKenzie February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi_Lindsey February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Julie_Plec_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Julie Plec February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_David_Anders_Nina_Dobrev_Twitter.jpg|Nina Dobrev, David Anders February 2, 2017 02-02-2017 Kayla Ewell David Anders Nina Dobrev-Twitter.jpg|David Anders, Kayla Ewell and Nina Dobrev February 2, 2017 2017-02-01_Clock_Tower_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Zach_Roerig_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Zach Roerig February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Michael_Trevino_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Michael Trevino February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Kayla_Ewell_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Kayla Ewell February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Michael_Trevino_Twitter.jpg|Michael Trevino, Kayla Ewell February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Julie_Plec_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Julie Plec February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Tower-2_Twitter.jpg|February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Tower_Twitter.jpg|February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Cemetery_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 1, 2017 01-30-2017 Lily-Rose Tierney Mumford-Instagram.jpg|©Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford January 30, 2017 2017-01-28_Kat_Graham_Kevin_Williamson_Sophia_Cohen.jpg|Kat Graham, Kevin Williamson, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Candice_King_Sophia_Cohen.jpg|Candice King, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Nina_Dobrev_Snapchat.jpg|Nina Dobrev, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Snapchat.jpg|Paul Wesley, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Zach_Roerig_Snapchat.jpg|Zach Roerig, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Kat_Graham_Snapchat.jpg|Kat Graham, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Sophia_Cohen_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Paul Wesley, Sophia Cohen, Nina Dobrev January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Kevin_Williamson_Nina_Dobrev_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Kevin Williamson, Sophia Cohen Nina Dobrev January 28, 2017 2017-01-27_Paul_Wesley_Nina_Dobrev_Kevin_Williamson_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev, Kevin Williamson January 27, 2017 2017-01-28_Salvatore_Crypt_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_MFHS_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-27_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|''"Shot the last scene in the Salvatore crypt today"'' ©Ian Somerhalder January 27, 2017 2017-01-27_Kayla_Ewell_Twitter.jpg|Kayla Ewell January 27, 2017 2017-01-26_Parade_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Megan_Pittman_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Julie_Plec_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King, Julie Plec "That's a wrap on Caroline's house " January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Julie_Plec_Instagram.jpg|©Julie Plec "Last scene in Damon's bedroom." January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Nina_Dobrev_Instagram.jpg|©Nina Dobrev January 26, 2017 01-25-2017_Julie_Plec-Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec January 26, 2017 2017-01-25_Tony_Griffin_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|Tony Griffin, Julie Plec January 25, 2017 2017-01-24_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec January 24, 2017 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters